Luminous Code
1= |-|2= Luminous Code '''(ルミナスくコード)is a three-member Japanese idol group consisting of students of DayBreak Academy: Miyawaki Isabel, Barahona Ryuu, and Kawamoto Lava. Info History Members * Yasutake Amber- Left before unit's debut * Miyawaki Isabel (Izzy): 2017-2019 * Barahona Ryuu ( Ryuu): 2017-2019 * Kawamoto Lava (Lava): 2018-2019 Aura Five flames of different colors ( Blue, Yellow, Orange, Lavender Purple, Mint Green) circulate around. The fire gets bigger during her performance. Yellow stars floating around, black butterflies, blue diamond color, transparent code number Small gears flow around: big, small, and medium gear, rainbow color sound-waves, sparkling lightsticks floating around, Rectangular Black Boombox, Square shapes of all different colors growing small to big, and sparkling jewel planets circling around every aura Appeal '''Luminous Blast- the background changed to a dark blue. The members jumped on led circles to the top once they reached to the last one. All jumped high to the sky and poses having the name of their group in bright rainbow LED " LUMINOUS CODE". Story The three members were created in a secret laboratory. Their purpose is to have the world smile. Izzy is the first to be created then Ryuu and then Lava. Rules # Dating is prohibited until you are 16. You are responsible for your actions. # Maintain grade with a C+ or higher. # Treat fans how you want to be treated # Driving is prohibited # No tattoos # Maintain your weight and be fit. Have a good portion when eating. Cheat day only occurs on a Saturday, but do not go overboard. No junk food. # Plastic Surgery is prohibited. Natural Beauty. # Be on time! Songs Singles Albums Coord Era 1 * Night Light Coord * Rave Party Coord * Space Blue Captain Uniform * Orange Cadet Uniform * Red Cadet Uniform Era 2 * Blue Solider Coord * Orange Solider Coord * Red Solider Coord Stages * LumiCode Palace Stage * TBA * Spinning Heart * SpaceShip Stage Photobooks * Amoureuse pour Toujours '''is the first volume of a photo book for Luminous Code. ** '''Released: 2019.09.28 Sub Units * Quadrant Merch Lumi Light.png|'Official lightstick' "only true fans can wield it"- Pri LC pins.png|Pins Lava Wall.png|Lava Wallpaper Izz Wall.png|Izzy Wallpaper Ryuu Wall.png|Ryuu Wallpaper Trivia * '''Fandom Name: '''Shinings * '''Color(s): '''D Dark Lilac,AqAqua, and O Orange Peel * Before every concert, they say " Robot Chicken" as encouragement. No one knows why. *The group will sometimes hold events and use the money for World Wide Fund for Nature. * Originally the group was meant to be an original trio between Isabel, Ryuu, and another student, but due to personal family issues. The idol left the academy and their career, but then they met Lava and decided to be a trio. The group is now about three years old. * All of the choreography is very complicated with dance moves and hand gestures. Most have to be in unison. Isabel is in charge of LC's choreography. * The group is mostly focused on club scenes. Turning the party up. * Lava is the only member to be able to sing high notes. * Between MCs, Luminous Code plays a game with their fans for fun. * Originally, the units name was Technological, but it didn't feel right Category:Miyawaki Isabel Category:Barahona Ryuu Category:Kawamoto Lava Category:Units Category:Luminous Code